


The urge to kiss

by Nhe



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, High School, Humor, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhe/pseuds/Nhe
Summary: Hiruma wanna claim Mamori's lips, but he need to be patient.
Relationships: Anezaki Mamori/Hiruma Youichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The urge to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, it's me again.  
> I'm about to translate all my oneshots into English first, then the longer fics later. Well, this was much more difficult than I thought. I've never been good when it comes into writing in other language. Sorry about that.
> 
> Claim: The characters belong to Inagaki and Murata sensei

1.

"Well, you've already met him, Musashi-kun is..." Mamori was about to reveal to Sena and Monta.

Suddenly, a large hand with slender fingers covered her mouth from behind and dragged her away

"Shut up, fucking manager, don't let those shrimps stick their nose into others' business." Hiruma said.

Hiruma Youichi hates unnessesary physical interactions. He could have told Mamori to keep secret or just chased the chibis away with his fires. However, he didn't hesitate putting his hand over her pretty mouth.

He then, remembered the feel of her smooth, moisturized pinkish lips, and the soft texture on her cheeks. He really wanted to feel it again.

But not this time.

2\. 

In the match against Nasa team

"Sweep them all!" He yelled.

Hiruma stood behind the manager, wrapped his long arms around her and grabbed the broomstick while she still holding on it, then he violently swang. She jolted by the suddenness. Her silkly reddish brown hair flew with the wind, her fragrance was in the air. He almost drowned in her rosy scent. No, it was better than roses. 

He just wanted to rub the tip of his nose to Mamori's hair and inhale her smell, fill his lungs with the sweetest odor in the Earth.

But not here, not this time.

3\. 

Hiruma hates flower. Those delicated, vulnerable petals, pungent smells and cheesy colors make him sick. He just wants to launch some missiles to burn those flowers into ashes. The day Marco sent them the room filled with flowers, he almost set the whole club on fire, literally.

But there's only one "flower" he doesn't hate at all. He even feels uneasy when there's no smell of "this flower" around, in the club, at school or on the field.

The name of the flower is Anezaki Mamori.

4.

He hates sweets, like the end of the world. Sweets make him sick. But there's just one sweet meal he wanna try: the cloud of cream on the coner of Mamori's lips.

On the other hand, he wanna taste her sweet lips.

But not this time.

5\. 

His vision was all blurred. The pain from his right arm dragged his consiousness away. But, her rosy smell kept him back to the reality. Wherever he is, he always notices her scent. Even the room was filled with antiseptic, Hiruma always knew the sweetest familiar scent.

There were slight sobs from her throat. She's crying, for him, her tears streaked on her soft cheeks.

He wondered for a instant: _How is the taste of tears?_

6.

In the Saikyoudai's club room.

"Hiruma-kun, I've compiled all the videos and finishes analyzing Sena's date. We have 21% chance to win against him"

"That's more than enough."

"Here are more datas of Enma Fires's team, I have organized them in alphabetical order"

 _"You know fucking manager, I just want to kiss you right now"_ Hiruma mumbled.

"Eh, what did you say, Hiruma-kun?'

Well, maybe not the right time, yet.

7\. 

Saikyoudai Wizarda had won. Hiruma Youichi had won against the legendary Eyeshield 21. That was a tough but sweet victory.

Mamori could no longer hold her happy tears. She was recording every moment of her teamates celebrating their victory. The, her eyes catch his signals. He needed her to get to the field.

Mamori put down the camera and moved toward him. Hiruma looked straight into her ocean-colored eyes, his face was an inch from hers.

"I've been waiting for years to do this, fucking manager"

He lowered his head, his slender finger caressed her cheeks, his thumb gently trailed on her soft lips.

Hiruma closed their distance, he claimed her lips with his.

Her taste was sweet, like creampuffs.

There're also slightly salty taste from happy tears.

And then the rosy scent from her silky hair.

"Hiruma-kun?" 

"Kekeke, thanks. The taste is great"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos  
> Thank you, YA-HA


End file.
